La Búsqueda de los Ents
by Zelgadiss Potter
Summary: Bueno, se descubrieron las Ents-mujeres; ahora hay que devolverlas a la Tierra Media. POF FIN EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO!!! LEAN PORFA Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!
1. Un Gran Descubrimiento

"¿Qué haremos y adonde iremos ahora?" preguntó Frodo.  
  
"No lo sé" respondió Bilbo.  
  
Hacía frío y el cielo amenazaba con lluvia. Hace ya dos días que habían zarpado de la Tierra Media, Frodo junto a Bilbo, Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond, Gildor y otros elfos de alta estirpe que ya no querían más vivir en la Tierra Media.  
  
"Pero..." continuó, pero de repente Frodo lo interrumpió con un grito de asombro.  
  
"¿¡Qué es eso!?" Acababa de ver un gran resplandor proveniente del sur en el horizonte. Ahora escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, era Gandalf.  
  
"Son..., sí, deben ser" Galadriel y Elrond venían con él.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Qué son?" los hobbits nada comprendían.  
  
"Las...las Lentermosas".  
  
"Y eso es..."  
  
"En la lengua común, se le llaman Ents-mujeres" explicó Galadriel.  
  
"¡Las Ents-mujeres!, ¡Bárbol nos pidió que le avisáramos si sabíamos algo de ellas!" dijo Frodo exitadamente. "a todo esto... ¿Qué hacen en un lugar como este? ¿Es eso una isla?  
  
"Las respuestas a estas preguntas no las sé con precisión, pero algo encontré en los archivos y documentos en Gondor cuando Denethor me permitió revisar en sus libros y papiros" dijo Gandalf con calma "Sauron, el Señor Oscuro, conocía y sabía sobre los Ents, y sabía que representaban un problema para él si seguían creciendo en número como lo estaban haciendo hasta ese momento, y como no mueren... Por eso elaboró un plan. Hace muchos años, a principios de la tercera edad..." Gandalf dejo de hablar como si estuviera pensando qué más decir, nadie lo interrumpió por un minuto hasta que siguió hablando "... Sauron trató de idear cómo terminar con el crecimiento de esta amenaza, después de seis días de sólo pensar, Sauron tuvo una idea; iba a hacer desaparecer a las Ents-mujeres. Se dirigió a la grieta del destino, y con su poder, creo un nuevo anillo, el llamado 'Anilla' o 'El vigésimo primer anillo'. El Señor Oscuro envió a un mensajero de aspecto inofensivo a Fangorn, donde vivían los Ents, pidió hablar con la mujer del jefe de los Ents, llamada Florn, y le mostró un anillo diciéndole que este tenía el poder de hacer crecer y florecer hermosas plantas en una bella isla especial para ella y las demás Ents- mujeres, eso era lo único que ellas querían, así que ella, sin titubear aceptó. En ese instante, todas las Ents-mujeres desaparecieron de la Tierra Media. Se dice que un bebé Ent estaba en los brazos de su madre, cuando ella desapareció, el corrió y corrió tanto buscándola que desde ese día es un Ent apresurado, diferente a todos los demás."  
  
"Entiendo..." dijo Frodo, pero tengo dos preguntas ¿Por qué cuando el Anillo fue destruido, la isla y anilla no desaparecieron? Y otra... ¿Ese bebé Ent, no es Ramaviva?"  
  
"Sí Frodo, es él. A tu otra pregunta, el vigésimo primero fue creado con el poder de Sauron, no con el poder del Anillo, por eso ni la Isla, ni Anilla, han sido destruidas."  
  
"Bueno, ahora" se escuchó la voz de Galadriel "tenemos que tratar de encontrar una forma de avisarle a Bárbol y a sus Ents que hemos encontrado a las Ents-mujeres"  
  
Después de cinco minutos de silencio, Bilbo dijo:  
  
"Em... Gandalf, ¿No puedes llamar a alguna de tus amigas las águilas, como lo hiciste en nuestra aventura con los Enanos, o como en Isengard o en el campo de Cormallen? Puede ser Landroval, o Menledor, o el mismo Gwaihir. 


	2. La Decisión de los Hobbits

Capítulo 2 - La decisión de los Hobbits  
  
"¡¡Papá, papá!!" se escuchó un grito de una niña "¡Bill me está molestando!"  
  
"¡No! ¡Es mentira Papá!" ahora se escuchó la voz de un niño, aunque muy parecida a la de su hermana "¡Ella empezó!"  
  
Ahora salió de la casa en Bolsón Cerrado un joven hobbit con cara de cansado y deprimido "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.  
  
"Es que Bill me dijo que mi nombre era muy feo..." dijo la niña lloriqueando.  
  
"No... ella partió, cuando me dijo que mi nombre me lo habías puesto por un burro que tuviste"  
  
"Bill, si supieras de donde viene el nombre de tu hermana..." le dijo Sam a su hijo "hace unos años, ya van como cinco, yo me fui de la Comarca con mi amo Frodo, a dar un 'paseo' y en uno de los lugares que visité, Lórien, había una hermosa flor llamada Elanor, de ahí saqué el nombre de tu hermana. En cuanto al tuyo... efectivamente lo saqué de un amigo que me acompañó en buena parte del viaje, él era el que llevaba las cosas, mi burro, se lo compramos a Bill Helechal en Bree"  
  
"¡¡Ja, Ja, Ja!! El burrito de carga" dijo Elanor sarcásticamente, saltó encima de él y casi lo bota al suelo.  
  
"¡Cuidado Elanor! además Bill era un muy buen amigo mío"  
  
"¡¡Papá, papá, waaa!!" se escuchó llorar.  
  
Sam despertó bruscamente, miró al cielo por la ventana, por la posición del sol, supo que eran las once de la mañana más o menos. Todavía escuchaba el llanto de Elanor. Salió corriendo para afuera todavía poniéndose el chaleco. Estaban su esposa Rosa con Elanor en sus brazos todavía llorando y las dos mirando hacia arriba.  
  
"Sam, mi amor, hay un ave gigante en el cielo"  
  
Sam fue a ver al otro lado del agujero hobbit. Miró al cielo, estaba muy azul con pocas nubes, lo que vio no era un ave gigante, eran tres, eran águilas.  
  
Las águilas bajaron y se posaron majestuosamente, como es muy común entre este tipo de aves, al frente de Sam él reconoció a dos de ellas de inmediato, por sus plumas y sus colores muy definidos, eran Gwaihir y su hermano Landroval, dos de las águilas que le habían rescatado a él y a Frodo del Monte del Destino después de la destrucción del Anillo.  
  
"Buenos días, Señor Samsagaz" dijo Gwaihir con su voz majestuosa "creo que nosotros dos no necesitamos presentarnos, pero éste" dijo apuntando con su pico al águila que Sam no había reconocido "es Marandor hijo de Meneldor"  
  
Melendor era el tercer águila que había ido al Monte del Destino con las otras dos.  
  
"He venido en representación de mi padre, porque él está acompañando a mi madre en el nido, los dos huevos se abrirán pronto"  
  
"Bueno... y ¿a qué habéis venido?" preguntó el hobbit un poco confundido.  
  
"¡Ah! Vinimos porque te..." de repente Gwaihir dejó de hablar, estaba mirando algo que había detrás de Sam.  
  
Sam se dio vuelta y vio que era su mujer con su hija en brazos.  
  
"Es que..."continuó Gwaihir "nunca había visto a una mujer hobbit, se ven tan diferentes... y sus pichones..."  
  
"Acércate Rosa, son las águilas que me rescataron de Mordor, no te harán daño" pero ella hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicando que prefería quedarse ahí donde estaba mirando.  
  
"En fin, Gandalf nos envió acá para que te entregáramos esta nota"  
  
Gwaihir le entregó un papel que tenía en el pico, estaba doblado varias veces y manchado con la saliva de la gran ave. Sam miró la nota, esto es lo que decía:  
  
"Querido Sam: espero que hayas recibido bien a las águilas, te mando este mensaje porque hemos encontrado a las Ents-mujeres. Están en una isla al noroeste de los puertos grises, puedes avisarle a Bárbol para que las vayan a buscar. Es fácil de divisar gracias a su gran brillo, Tuyo, Gandalf."  
  
Después de leer la carta, Sam meditó un rato y recordó como hace no más de dos años, había conocido a unas extrañas criaturas llamadas Ents, lo más raro, es que no habían mujeres en su especie. Lo que Sam había logrado averiguar, era que sus esposas, las Ents-mujeres, habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Sam miró a las águilas "¿No tenéis ninguna noticia de mi amo Frodo?" preguntó esperanzado.  
  
"Lo siento" dijo Gwaihir "pero sí Gandalf me dijo que si los Ents necesitaban ayuda, podéis ir donde el rey Aragorn en el reino de Gondor. También allí, en la biblioteca hay algunos documentos sobre los Ents.  
  
Después de eso, Sam preguntó a las águilas si querían algo de comer, pero dijeron que no creían que él tuviera algo de su agrado y se alejaron volando hacia el este en dirección al Bosque Viejo.  
  
"¿¡Qué pasó!?" preguntó Rosa que vino corriendo hacia Sam justo después de que las aves se elevaran.  
  
"Vinieron para pasarme una nota de Gandalf. Recuerdas cuanto te conté sobre los Ents y sus mujeres, pues Gandalf me dice que ellos las han encontrado. Creo que tendré que ir a avisarle a Merry y a Pippin para ver que hacemos. Hoy después del segundo desayuno saldré hacia el Brandivino."  
  
El segundo desayuno (a la una después del mediodía) consistió en 5 exquisitas tostadas con mermelada preparadas por Rosita y media jarra de vino. Luego, después de estar fumando por quince minutos y de conversar con Rosita, Sam salió en su poney (Bill, por su puesto) en dirección al río Brandivino, cerca de la casa de Pippin, una gran casa, por cierto, pues los Tuk son una de las familias más ricas de La Comarca, donde Merry también vivía.  
  
Cuando iba llegando, Sam vio al padre de Pippin, Paladin, caminando por el 'pequeño' jardín de la Mansión Tuk.  
  
"Buenos días señor Paladin, cómo se encuentra usted el día de hoy" había que ser muy amable con el señor Tuk, puesto que no era de muy buen humor.  
  
"Bien" respondió él malhumorado.  
  
"¿Estará su hijo Peregrin, o Meriadoc?"  
  
"Sí, están los dos, pase" empezó a cambiar de actitud cuando se dio cuenta de que Sam era un amigo de Pippin.  
  
La casa era muy bonita por dentro, las puertas redondas tenían muchas imágenes talladas en la madera, las paredes también tenían muchas decoraciones, cuadros y muchas cosas más. El señor Tuk lo guió hasta una sala que Sam pensó que podría ser la sala de estar, y parece que estaba en lo cierto, porque Merry y Pippin estaban los dos sentados en unos sillones muy grandes (que parecían también cómodos por cierto) conversando y estudiando algo que parecían unos mapas.  
  
"¡Hola Sam!" dijo alegremente Merry, que fue el que primero en darse cuenta que alguien había entrado a la sala "¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veíamos! ¡Pero si hasta pareces más alto!"  
  
"¿Y qué te trae por aquí Samsagaz Gamyi? Siéntate por favor" agregó Pippin mientras iba corriendo a abrazar a Sam. En ese momento el señor Paladin salió de la sala.  
  
"Bueno..." empezó Sam.  
  
"Ya sé, vas a tener otro hijo y quieres que Merry y yo seamos los padrinos" interrumpió Pippin.  
  
"Erm... bueno, no exactamente..." dijo Sam un poco confundido "Vine a decirles que unas... ¿Qué estaban viendo ahí?" preguntó Sam cuando vio los mapas en la mesa.  
  
"Son unos mapas que nos regaló Trancos antes de venirnos, mira" Merry le pasó a Sam unos mapas, el adivinó inmediatamente de donde eran, aunque eran mapas mudos.  
  
"Este es un mapa de Rohan, un poco más al sur que Edoras"  
  
"Muy bien Sam, allí es por donde pasé con los Rohirrim escondido en un bolso de Éowyn. Donde nos aliamos con la gente de Ghân-buri-Ghân, el hombre salvaje del bosque de Druadan. Este otro el de Isengard ¿Recuerdas cuando volvimos de Gondor y pasamos por ahí para pasar a ver a los Ents?"  
  
"¡Sí! ¡Los Ents! A eso vine. Hoy en la mañana, vinieron unas águilas y me entregaron una carta de Gandalf, me decía que habían encontrado una isla un poco al noroeste de los Puertos Grises, y Gandalf dice que en esa isla viven las Ents-mujeres. Bueno, ustedes estuvieron mucho más tiempo con los Ents, así que saben bastante más que yo." les dijo rápidamente Sam.  
  
Después de un rato de silencio en que Merry y Pippin trataban de comprender lo que Sam les había dicho. Cuando reaccionaron, Pippin dijo:  
  
"Y, ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?"  
  
"Supongo que iré a Isengard o a Fangorn a contarles a los Ents la buena noticia y ver lo que ellos piensan hacer."  
  
"¡Iremos contigo!" exclamaron Merry y Pippin al unísono.  
  
"Bueno, partiremos mañana mismo"  
  
  
  
********************************* ^_^ *********************************  
  
Perdón por la demora!!! Pero terminé por fin ^_^. DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE. 


End file.
